Under high risk conditions of genetic and environment origins, some children maintain high levels of adaptive behavior. What distinguishes them from children growing up with similar high risks who develop serious problems? Using measures from the longitudinal study, children of high risk who had contrasting outcomes were compared, and were compared with children of well parents. Risk was defined as both parents affectively ill, family histories of mental illness and extreme family disturbances. Children with sustained healthy adaptation were considered "resilient." "Troubled" children were those with serious persistent problems. Eighteen resilient, 26 troubled, and 19 normal control children were studied over a 10-year period. Standard case studies were developed. Groups did not differ in physical health. Resilient and control children were similar in WISC-R scores, temperament, school achievement, and adjustment, and peer relationships. Troubled children had significantly lower WISC scores, were more often rated shy, were poor in school achievement and adjustment and poor in peer relationships. Resilient children tended to be the favored child in the family. Resilient and control children had more positive perceptions than troubled children.